A semiconductor display device in which a transistor including amorphous silicon is provided in a pixel portion has advantages of high productivity and low cost because the semiconductor display device is applicable to a glass substrate of the fifth generation (1200 mm long×1300 mm wide) or higher generations. Further, in the semiconductor display device, a driver circuit such as a scan line driver circuit for selecting a pixel or a signal line driver circuit for supplying a video signal to the selected pixel is required to operate at high speed. Therefore, the driver circuit is formed using crystalline silicon such as single crystal silicon, which has higher mobility than amorphous silicon.
In general, an IC chip including a driver circuit formed using a single crystal silicon wafer or the like is mounted in the periphery of a pixel portion formed using amorphous silicon by a tape automated bonding (TAB) method, a chip on glass (COG) method, or the like.
Patent Document 1 cited below discloses a technique by which a driver circuit formed in the form of an IC chip using silicon is mounted on a panel. Patent Document 2 discloses a technique in which a driver circuit formed over a glass substrate is divided into thin rectangular shapes and mounted on a substrate provided with a pixel portion.